own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Diamondz
| birth_place = Bucharest, Romania | origin = Romania | genre = Pop, Dance | instrument = Vocals | occupation = Singer, Musician, Composer | years_active = 2007–present | label = Roton | associated_acts = Tom Boxer, Andreea Bălan, Renee Santana | website = }} Ntumba K. Michael Richie is a Romanian singer, born in the Romanian capital, Bucharest, on the 26 February 1983. He is best known as Mike Diamondz. Biography His parents were living in Romania at the time completing their university studies. The family moved back to RD Congo while Mike was still very young, however, he spent almost his entire childhood there, getting in touch with his roots. In the Land of Diamonds (MBUJU-MAYI ) he started designing harmony since his childhood trying to produce beats from daddy's disk collection, with mommy's cutlery which gave the start to his inspirational mechanism. Mike developed a passion for music at an early age, listening to the giants of black American , African and Jamaican music such as Prince, Marvin Gaye and Stevie Wonder, his influences are inspired by Bob Marley, Boys2men, Alfa Blondy, Michael Jackson and others. Meanwhile, he also rifled through his parents' records collection, discovering classics such as Curtis Mayfield , Frank Sinatra, Ray Charles, Bobby Womack which he is sure without their musical guidance we could not have design such vocals harmonies today. By his late teens Mike proved to be a budding singer and musician. The talented 19-year-old ended up going into a studio in Bucharest to record his first composition: "I still..." rolling along side Urban Records and for 3 years ghosting in a basement producing beats for currently unknown singers. Mike was known back then with the stage name of Michael P.O.W featuring the tracks,"Seul Sollution" and 'Dream team' in Raku's album: "In mediu vitreg". Around the same period Mike began studying for a degree in Industrial and Graphics Design . In the year 2006 after he achieved his degree, he decided to break from Urban Records and join his cousin and music brother Yolo, to cruise the industry along DJ Christu founder of the Chill Brothers which today Mike also represent. In parallel, his multi-talented sides had to make a point in his career, by creating the group DREAM CITY along with, electronic and dance music producer Tom Boxer. Soul singer and musical producer Mike Diamondz combined the raw fervor of contemporaries' Jamaican harmonies and the burning precision of the Indian grooves to create a special smooth flavor music, defining a style for himself in the matter of hip hop. The 'house' facet got his attention way before he started producing music, leaning towards new wave parties and fun ,were after a while he also became an in-demand session musical Mc working on stage many times with artists like John Creamer, Angel Anx, Djuma Soundsystem, Noir, Daley Paley, Patrick La Funk ,Dj Exacta ,Martijn Tel Velden, Mark Wilkinson, Trophy Twins, king Unique, Tom Novy. In 2007 he opened the official Liberty Parade has the Master of Ceremony featuring along side Robbie Rivera and Brian Cross. The next year brought a national tour of the best Romanian Djays were "My House is Your House" became for him too one of his favorite motto, playing and Mc-ing long side dj Andy, Optic, dj Sava, Square and Vali Barbulescu.Mike Diamondz has occasionally written with and, for a wide array of styles and artists including, Zale, Raku, Moga, DJ Sava with the track 'SUNSHINE', Camuflaj, and Vanotek ,with whom many future new materials are going to bloom in the industry. Dream City launched its first hit in Romania in 2006 with the single "Deep in love" which had the longest stay in the Romanian Billboard, 32 weeks. Meanwhile in the Chill Brothers crew, hip hop and reggae fans discovered mike's featurings on the album Zale 'Respect' in their two singles released; 'Girl' and 'RUPEM BARAKA', where he shows for the first time just a glimpse of his reggae side to the audience. Producing is also a strong way in his career, designing for himself and others the foundations of the track harmony until the final flavored sound is right ,he defines today a personal type of pop and dance music which, for him is multi-sided and has no boundaries in the matter of combining styles. Autumn 2007 brought the flip side of the coin, with the second single by Dream City "Fly Away" bringing a simpler context to their view of music which reveals the meaning to the concept 'Dream City'. After a year standby from the Europeans charts, the third single Dream City "Loving you" was released that features Vanotek among the instrumental composers of the track. "Loving You " scored number 1 and highest entry for 2 week in the Romanian billboard for the summer 2009 Vibe Fm and Radio21. The year 2009 presented a single of Tom Boxer featuring Mike Diamondz "Dancing" ready for the fall of spring which was also recognized worldwide. In 2010, tracks rolled one after the other with Dream City "Lift you up" followed shortly by "One :ove' and the smashup of the year Mike Diamondz featuring Nick Lamarera - "Thailanda". 2011 started with the launch of another hit collaboration with Dj Nick Kamarera " Kalya " which got broadcasted on radios and tvs all around Europe. Later 2011 he decided to leave his former associations and put into practise his own understanding and concept about music which proved indeed fruitfull for him which regenerated him and pushed him into lunching his own production line " Diamz Industry- music & video " whos goal is to give the audience harmony solutions for enterteinment. In 2012 a maturity is reached when he realizes he needs a team that possesses more of his goals in music so he decided to team up with his long time friend Connect-R, a reunion from the times at urban records. This year has also brought about the fulfillment of the hard work from 2011 by signing a new contract with Roton. Mike Diamondz takes a huge step this year by releasing his first solo " Reason To Feel Love " that represents a culminant point in his career. The feedback is spontanious and the sound addictive. Own Eurovision Song Contest 'OESC #30' Together with Andreea Bălan they will represent Romania in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 30 with their song "Things u do 2 me". Category:OESC 30 entrants